Meant To Be
by VictoriousGurl
Summary: Tori died. Beck is left to raise his baby daughter alone. So he goes to the person he know to help him... Beck x Jade    Bade. Cabbie. Tori is dead sorry. Tell me if I should continue!
1. Beck's daughter

**I really like this idea, I hope you do too. But Tell me if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Jade's Pov-**

I always reflect on my life. When your lonely you do that. I have one friend. Catarina Hannah Valentine- Shapiro. I have no one else. My life went to hell 4 years ago. When I was 19 Beck left me. For Victoria Rose Vega. I never stopped loving him, and I know he never stopped loving me. The next year they were married. I attended that wedding for my Beck. She wore White with light pink accents. How cliché. I wore Black in protest. I always hated her and always will, the next event made it worse. Just 9 short months ago Perfect Tori decided to be a whore and get pregnant. Great. Don't get me wrong Beck will be the most amazing father in the world, but Tori… oh who am I kidding? She will be amazing. But that situation is…

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. I groaned as I got off the couch and walked to the door. I cautiously opened it in fear of some IRS agent. But it wasn't.

Here was Beck, holding a small baby. His eyes were blood shot and he looked disheveled and stresses. Any moment he looked he was going to start crying.

He looked into my eyes and I saw the tears start to build up as he muttered, " Tori's dead. She's dead because of me, I didn't kill her but second handedly I did. I got her pregnant and she died cause of some complication. She's gone and I need to talk to you Jade."

I was stunned. Tori was dead and gone. And here Beck is standing before me. God what did I do right? I dragged him inside and before another word was spoke I didn't know what came over me, but forgetting about the child in his arms I attacked his lips with mine, and to my surprise he didn't pull away, but he kissed me back. For that one moment the world around me disappeared. I don't know how long we stayed together, but I know we only pulled away because of a small movement between us.

"I'm s,,sorry I don't know what came over me I sware. I'm sorry about Tori, I know you loved her and shes gone and well.. I .. I mean" I started to cry and I felt terrible I backed away slowly apologizing.

"Jade, don't say your sorry. I was planning on coming here before Tori died to tell you, I never stopped loving you. It took seeing Tori's bad side to realize but Jade, really I still love you I always did." He confessed to me with real feeling. I blinked rapidly shocked.

" Beck, you must be having some seperation anxiety, your wife just died. Shes gone, your child is motherless and you came here and kissed me! I…I okay I'm not complaining but I love you too! There I said it. And I can't let you ruin your life, I can't." What am I doing?

Beck gave me a " I'm not going anywhere" look and smiled.

" Jadelynn August West. Tori has been dead for 8 days. I thought this through and I told you I was planning on coming here 3 months ago. Apparently I was meant to come here."

He told me this with all the heart and soul only Beck could omit. He smiled at me. At this point we were sitting on the couch and I couldn't respond. So he and I sat in silence staring at each other in a trance for not a full minute before a small wimpering noise caught our attention. We looked down and I actually saw why Beck hadn't left the child with Tori's parents instead of him raising it. It was a girl. She had light pink complexion, with milk chocolate colored eyes. Soft whispy brown curls sat on top of her head. I saw Beck in every bit of her, but I also saw Tori, but she is the most adorable baby I ever saw.

"Shes stunning Beck. Absolutley gorgeous. It's sad. She will never know her mother. She's gonna grow up mother-less, can I hold her?" I think I started to cry a little when I thought of her alone. Beck must have noticed cause he wiped the teardrops from my eyes.

"Yeh, sure. You're the only person to hold her other than me. I couldn't let her go, I just couldn't shes all I had left of Tori. And she won't be motherless Jade, I was hoping she would have you?"

I can't believe he just said that. He pretty much just said that he wants me to help him raise his child. " Beck, I…I… isn't that wrong? Shouldn't she know I'm not her mother and I never will be."

"Jade you're the closest thing she will ever have and I think you would be wonderful with her, I mean look at her she is so content as you hold her, she loves you. Do you want to know her name?"

I couldn't take my eyes off the tiny baby in my arms so I nodded.

" Elizabeth Victoria Jadelynn Oliver." I looked up at him and saw the smile in his face.

I stared at him with wide eyes. He just smirked, I looked down at Elizabeth and back at Beck. " I'm calling her Liz." simply to hear his reply " I knew you would."

**Okay! I hope you like it, should I continue? Please help! IF you read this put m&ms in your review!**


	2. Come with me Beck

I got really inspiring reviews so thanks! I am continuing in any way I could.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but liz.

**We fell asleep on the couch soon that night. Well first I did, holding Liz to my chest. Apparently It was cute because beck took a picture and set it as his wallpaper on his phone. Later we all fell asleep. But at 3 a.m I got a wake up call.**

**We were sleeping on the couch, we didn't mean to I mean we just fell asleep watching some T.V show Beck forced me into watching. Beck and I were like dead people when we slept. Nothing could wake us, but it was different. I was fast asleep when I felt the tiniest stirring on me My eyes shot open. Elizabeth was stirring slightly in my arms. I sighed heavily and carefully got up careful not to wake Beck.**

**I Carried the small girl upstairs and walked her around. **

"**You know Liz, you're a cute little girl. And your lucky to have beck for your daddy, he'll be good to you. I'm sorry you'll never know your mother, but you wont be alone. I'll always be here for you Beth, ya know that?" I talked to the little child in my arms and she seemed to be calmed by the words. I laid her on my bed and let her look around. **

" **You look like your dad, ya know that? Listen to me I'm talking to the week old like I would to a 9 year old."**

**I unknowingly started to hum. And it put her to sleep. But the humming made me drowsy. Before long I was asleep too.**

**The next day I woke up the same way I fell asleep the second time. Except Beck was there too. On the other side of Elizabeth. When I finally opened my eyes beck was staring at me.**

**I jumped 3 feet into the bed and screamed. **

"**BECK OLIVER! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed with everything I had. He simply blinked. I rolled over and looked at the clock to find it was 12:30.**

**I jumped up out of bed and literally ran out the door without saying a word. I jumped in my car and drove down the road, until I heard the radio announce what day it was. Saturday.**

**I drove back to my house. Beck was still there. I threw open my front door to see Beck laughing like a mad person.**

" **You knew it was Saturday." I said simply**

"**yeh I did! And I didn't know where you were going." He replied " Oh and some Jane person called you."**

**I ran to the phone and dialed her number she is my talent agent.**

**A prestigious voice answered " Jade, where were you. Your boyfriend or whatever answered." **

"**I'm sorry Jane. I thought It was Friday and I left and well, yeh." I apologized.**

"**Whatever Jadelynn. I'm calling to congratulate you The directors loved your audition. You got the part, do you know Catarina Valentine something? She is also in it…" Jane announced.**

"**Yeah I know her! Thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you." I screamed and hung up the phone. I ran out of the room and jumped onto Beck.**

"**Whats up?" He calmly asked.**

"**Me and Cat are going to broadway! We are in Wicked, I'm the wicked witch shes glinda!" I hugged him tighter.**

" **New York? Jade, New York? That's amazing, but your gonna leave us." He said with an sad tone.**

" **Yea beck, but you can come too! And Liz! Please." I begged him.**

"**I don't know Jade, I don't know."**

"**Think about it, oh common you can move with me and bring Elizabeth too." I pleaded my voice breaking.**

" **Jade, I cant pick up and leave. If it were just me yeah I'd come in a heartbeat. But Elizabeth needs her family, and she needs you Jade. Do you realize that Jade? Tori is gone. Without you Jade, Liz is gonna grow up wondering what a mother is." He yelled.**

" **Beck, this is my shot. Cat is going and so is Robbie. My sister is lives there. You remember Lucy? Well if you come with me Elizabeth can meet my family. I wont be there forever, only a few months. You need to come with me. If you love me you wont make me choose between my dream and your daughter. Cause I don't know at the moment." I was in tears now.**

" **Jade do you realize that if it were just me I wouldn't hesitate. Of course I love you too Jade. And you know something. You need to be here for Beth, even if Tori weren't dead you would need too. Do you know she didn't want her. She told me that I had to choose between her and Elizabeth. She told me this 2 months ago. She said she was at the height of her career and didn't need this. That was it for me. She was awful. She was never happy and when she told me to choose. I didn't choose Elizabeth I chose you. Because I knew you would love Liz. I knew you would raise her. I knew it Jade. And don't ever call her my daughter again. Shes your daughter now too Jade. And you can't leave her. But I'm not telling you to give up your dreams. So Jade, I'm coming with you and so is Elizabeth. Because now we are together." He wasn't yelling his voice was calm yet firm.**

**I was smiling happier than ever. And I grabbed Elizabeth from the couch.**

" **Liz, how could anyone not love you?" And I started to cry.**

**So how was it? Tell me!**


	3. Snow

Hi! We just had our first snow here so it inspired me! Yay! Thank you all who read this it means a lot3

Disclaimer: I own Liz. That's it!

A month later~ Jade Pov.

**The stupid 4 a.m wake up. Stupid Stupid. I drowsily pulled myself up out of the bed and looked around. The room was tiny. One bed and a crib for Liz. A stove a mini fridge. All in one tiny room. Down the mini hall was the bathroom. I looked to my right to see Beck passed out, totally unconscious. I looked to my left to see Elizabeth asleep in the same manner as Beck. For a baby whos only a month old she is a deep sleeper.**

**I pulled myself out of bed and threw on the first clean shirt I found. I grabbed the black jeans with rips covering them and wrestled them on. My hair is now in a ponytail. No make up at all. I tiptoed to the small window and was astonished. I jumped four feet back word.**

" **Babe, babe get up! You have to see this." I shook Beck rapidly amazed that he didn't get whiplash.**

" **What? What time is it Jaaddee? Is something wrong?" He whined half asleep.**

"**No, just come look outside! It's amazing!" I yanked him up and dragged him to the window.**

**He started to stutter in a daze until he saw. His eyes got wide and I smiled.**

"**Jade, is that snow?" He asked in amazment. I nodded smiling like a Cheshire cat.**

"**Wow…I know im like 23 but I never saw real snow. I mean I know its December but you know what LA winters are like…"**

"**I'm not going screw it! Let me call Cat. She isn't going and missing this!" My voice was high pitched and girlish, which isn't at all common.**

**I grabbed my iphone, but could barely dial my fingers were shaking with so much anticipation.**

**After three rings she picked up.**

" **Oh MY GOD JADE! ITS SNOWING! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SNOW BEFORE? WELL I HAVE BUT NOT REAL SNOW! I MEAN THIS SNOW IS ACTUALLY EDIBLE! Unlike the one time my family went skiing and my brother…" **

**I cut her off in fear of hearing a one time my brother story.**

" **Yeah, Yeah Cat your brother blah blah blah. I was thinking." I was then cut off by her.**

**Her voice went up an octave as she shrieked " What's that supposed to mean" Into her phone.**

" **Listen, I'm not going in today and neither are you! We are going to see the snow at central park! And if you want we can go ice skating!" Okay now I was getting Cat like.**

**I heard her scream at Robbie to get up and I heard him groan. " Okay Jade I'll meet you outside in 3 minutes, outside your door that is!" She hung up.**

"**Beck, common we are spending a day in the snow with Cat and Robbie!" I threw his clothes into the bathroom and pushed him in there. I walked over to Lizzie. She was awoken by the madness and was looking around curiously. I walked over to the small dresser and grabbed a handful of clothes. I had never been on snow so what do I put her in? **

**After I thought it over she had on three leggings, 4 pairs of pants, 2 shirts, 4 jackets, 3 socks and shoes. She looked like a marshmallow. I laughed and took a picture of her and sent it to The Slap. At the exact 3 minute mark Cat threw open my door. Why, why did we give her a key? She came in dressed adorable as usual. Robbie came in looking like a puff ball. I lifted Beth off the bed and handed her to Beck. Cat dragged me out of the room after that.**

**In central park~ Cat Pov**

Snow. I never saw it before today and its so pretty! Its delicate like flowers and its so white! But I am more excited to Ice skate. Right in the center is the rink. Beck and Robbie sat out with Elizabeth. Jade and I never skated before so every few feet one of us fell dragging the other down. Since it was Monday at 5:30 am no one was here except tourist. Every time we passed the guys We both went down cause our concentration was pulled away from staying upright. I could tell Jade was worried Elizabeth would get sick. Jade loved that little girl than Tori even would've. Actually Tori didn't want her and that broke my heart. Lizzie was an adorable little girl. She had big brown eyes that were too big for her little face. Her skin is the exact color of Beck's which didn't surprise me. I watch Jade and Beck daily and see how happy they both are. I barely ever saw Beck smile with Tori and I see why. I barely talked to Tori. After she was mean to me.

_*flashback*_

_It was raining badly outside the dress store. Tori was being a monster to Trina and I as she forced us into too small gowns for her weddding. _

" _Tori, please. These dresses don't fit us! Let us get different ones." I pleaded with her._

" _Cat is it your wedding? No! Did I complain at your wedding? NO! Now stop being a baby you ungrateful thing!' The words stung me and I started to sniffle. Tori noticed this vulnerability and took advvantage._

" _Oh god, your such a baby!" She reached out and slapped me across my face. It stung worse than her words…_

_* End of flash back*_

Just thinking of that day makes me shutter. Jade tugged my hand and we went to the ledge and stood where the guys were. They came over to us and I giggled. I looked over and saw Jade looking Elizabeth over checking for any sign of illness. She gave a tiny nod that only I caught.

Jade and I got off the Ice and walked over to them. I reached out and took Liz. She batted her little eyes at me and buried her head close to me. I loved this it made me feel loved in only the way children can. Elizabeth was like a daughter to me. Jade and I sat at her house for hours playing with her. I always put her in frilly dresses and Jade gave me a death glare.

" Jade, she is so cute! I am so jealous of you!" I told her she just smiled and shrugged.

" Don't know what to tell you there!" And she took Liz from me.

We all walked back to the apartments and I checked the time. 11:26. Wow we have been out for a long time.

I started upstairs and I heard Robbie crack up laughing, followed by the other two.

" Whats so funny?" I turned to see The door behind me was wide open and the people inside were in a …compromising situation.

I went ahead disturbed on so many levels. Robbie put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder smiling to myself. All of us passed up Jade and Beck's room and went to ours. Jade gave me a look and I nodded.

We spent the rest of the day eating pizza, watching movies and playing games. It was like we were teenagers again.

**The next day~ Third Person.**

Jade woke up moaning at 4 am. She called Cat.

" Hey, cat?"

"Yea"

"This is worse than a hang over." And Jade hung up the phone and swallowed a handful of Tylenol.

**So did you like this one? This one was my fave to write!**

**Xoxo~ VictoriousGurl/=.**


	4. Mama, regret and Annaelyn

**Okay! I want to say I love my readers to death! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I was happy, yet upset. My little Liz - who isn't mine- just made my day, yet ruined it. She is now 7 months old and the happiest baby I have ever seen. I'm back in L.A now, the run ended and they said Cat and I we " to close to act like you hate each other" So the all of us are back In L.A now. But back to today.

I was sitting there playing with Elizabeth some game she loved. Beck was on the chair flipping through the channels trying to decide on a show. Lizzie played with some blocks then she tilted her head up at me then she said a word. Her first word, sure she babbled a lot but this was different a word clear as day came out of her mouth. My world stopped when I heard her.

"Sweetie, what did you say?" I said to her sweetly. She tilted her head sideways and mumbled.

"Mama." She smiled at me and giggled. I got up and ran upstairs. Beck grabbed Liz and followed. He sat her in her room and came into ours.

"Jade, what's wrong why are you so upset?" He asked worriedly, brushing my hair out of my eyes to reveal the tears.

I stuttered at first but eventually said, " I..I…I…I'm guilty, I'm not her mom. But she thinks I am. I know you wanted that and I did too but I feel guilty now Beck. I love her more than everything, but I see it more everyday in her. Tori in her. She looks like her undeniably. And when she called me mama, that was too much. I need to face it. I am not her mother and nor will I ever be, but I do try and I love her."

"Oh geez I'm not telling you again. You are her mother and she will never know you biologically aren't. I promise Jade you don't need to feel guilty at all. You should be happy Jade. She talked to you first." She lifted my chin and kissed me passionately. I returned it.

We were just sitting there staring into each others eyes. When we heard a soft noise calling us. I got up and pulled Beck with me into Elizabeth's room. She was bouncing up and down giggling. "Mama, mama, mama." she laughed and pointed at me. I smiled and walked to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

" That's right Lizzie, I'm here." I told her as she put her head on my shoulder.

Beck smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed liz on her forehead.

Our little moment was disrupted when Cat called. Oh did I mention she was apparently 8 months pregnant…yeah we found out 5 months ago. Yay, just what we needed. That was sarcastic morons.

I dragged myself the three feet to my phone I sat on her dresser.

"Hullo? Enless you have won a million dollars why are you calling me? I was having a nice little moment?" I said sluggishly.

"Jade, It's Robbie…Ca…Ca…Cat is in the hospital. The doctor said any minute she is gonna have the baby. She wont until you guys are here. So get up here…she bit me.'

" Oh god pansy were coming." I sighed and grabbed the keys.

" Come on Beck, Cat's in labor. She wants us there get Liz and common."

We got to the hospital in 8 minutes flat. I dragged myself up to her floor. Robbie was in the room waiting for us.

" Hey guys, I called you too late. She had to have a C- section, you wanna see her?" Robbie was stressed and torn apart. I could see it. He led us to Cat.

There she say. Her Red hair piled on top her head and sweat covering her face. But she smiled as happy as she ever had. She gestured to the baby in her arms.

"Her name is Annaelyn." She said adoringly. I looked down. The child in her arms had chocolate brown eyes like hers. Her hair was nothing but peach fuzz but she was going to be like Cat, I could sense it.

"She's so sweet. But she's tiny. Can I hold her?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically and handed me the baby.

She was adorable. " Hey Annie." was all I said to her as I held her.

' Hey Cat you know what song is coming now right?" I asked teasingly. She nodded.

_The sun'll come out _

_Tomorrow_

_Bet your bottom dollar _

_That tomorrow _

_There'll be sun! _

_Just thinkin' about_

_Tomorrow _

_Clears away the cobwebs, _

_And the sorrow _

_'Til there's none! _

_When I'm stuck a day _

_That's gray, _

_And lonely, _

_I just stick out my chin _

_And Grin, _

_And Say, _

_Oh! _

_The sun'll come out_

_Tomorrow _

_So ya gotta hang on _

_'Til tomorrow _

_Come what may _

_Tomorrow! Tomorrow!_

_I love ya Tomorrow! _

_You're always_

_A day_

_A way!_

She started having a laughing fit. And I did too. Soon Robbie and Beck were too, even Liz was giggling.

And that moment I knew, Elizabeth Victoria Jadelynn Oliver and Annaelyn Karmine Shapiro were going to be very good friends.


	5. No, Shes ours

**Hey! Chapter 5 is here! Yay! Chapter 5 dance!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Beck, get the door." I yelled to my wonderful boyfriend.

"I'm going, I'm going relax." He wondered over to the door and I came behind him Elizabeth bouncing in my arms.

He didn't need to open it when it swung open and revealed a angry Susan and Mark Vega.

" Hi sue, mark. What are you doing here?" Beck asked cautiously, he put his hand on Elizabeth's back without them seeing.

" Oh don't call us that. You lost that right when you killed our daugher!" Susan screamed. Liz was upset and started to shake, I quietly hummed into her ear.

"What are you talking about he didn't kill her!" I yelled.

"Oh shush it Jadelynn. You have no right to speak to us. And of course he did! He is the reason for that!" Tori's father shouted and pointed at Elizabeth who know had tears streaming down her face, I ran my hand acrossed and wiped them away, they kept falling.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Don't call Elizabeth that. Ever. Again" I growled and Beck tried to calm me.

"Well whatever it is. We want it. She" they gestured to me " She is not right for raising our grandchild. She is a bad influence and we will take legal action to prevent Tori's child from being raised my her." Susan flattened her skirt and smirked.

At this point I was about to run. But I didn't I stood and waited.

"You Can't take her! She is my daughter too, not just Tori's. Do you want her to grow up without a mother? Jade loves her more than Tori ever would've. You can't take her, no way no how." Beck said getting defensive. I saw the rage in his eyes and I suspected they did too.

"We'll see about that. According to law you are technically a single parent since Jades name is no where associated with Elizabeth in any way. And she can't unless you marry her. Which of course wont happene, it took you 2 years for Tori. Months wont work with that/" Tori's awful mother snarkily said looking me over good. I snarled at her.

At this point I was furious as was Beck. We both kept silent and looked at each other, unconsciously we seemed to move closer until Liz was safely between us.

Her parents took notice. " We see how you hoover over that child. And Listen to us Beckley, within one month she will be ours. One month, she wont be yours. Unless you show us you really care, and you too Jadelynn. You better prove it to us. Or she will never see you again." Mark threatened. They didn't let us respond and left. The minute the door shut I let go.

I crumpled to the ground and Started to shake uncontrollably. I held Elizabeth closer than ever and she buried her head in the crook if my neck. I ran my fingers through her loose curls and felt the salty tears run down my face. Beck was running around the house. I slowly got up and never let go of Liz. Beck was back in the room.

"In a month I will never see Lizzie again." I said I didn't even turn to see him.

" Jadie, turn around were gonna fix that." I slowly turned.

He had a ring in his hand.

**And Fin! Well todays it is!**

**Review!**


	6. Dresses by XxChannySeddieCaileyxX

**This chapter was written by Xx-Channy-Seddie-Cailey-xX She is amazing so please check her out! This chapter wouldn't be here if it weren't for her!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The ring had a beautiful diamond in the center, with small blue ones aroundit, "This was my grandmas ring, she told me to give it to the one I knew Iwanted to be with. I didn't give it to Tori because, I knew she was amistake." Beck slipped the ring onto my finger. A small tear dripped down mycheek. "h..how though, we only have one month" I chocked out, it was imposable, wecouldn't pull all that off. "we can do anything if we set our minds to it Jade. Plus I know Cat, Robbie,and Andre will help out." I sniffed and picked Liz up, she could tell I wasupset and held onto me tight. I sat over on the couch, Liz soon fell asleep inmy arms. Beck called the others to have them help out. ~~~The Next Day~~~~There was a knock on the door, it was Cat, Robbie, Annaelyn and Andre. Theyall came to help set up a fast wedding. Cat placed Annaelyn in a bouncy seat, and I put Liz in a walker toy. "So since its going to be fast, who all is going to be invited?" Robbie asksand sits on he couch. "Just us, seems faster that way right?" Beck suggests. I really didn't have arelationship with my parents anymore, my dad was dead and my mom was a 's parents however, they probably would love to come. They actually likedme. I herd, they hated Tori. "Your parents too Beck." I said, "They would love to come, you know that! Andsee Liz!" Beck nodded. "alright, I'll get a invitaion sent out to them, and them only. When should wehave it? We only have a month.""Only a month left…. How about right at the end of the month, but a coupledays before the Vega's try and take Liz!" Cat said, walking over to the babiesand smiling at them. "Sounds perfect to me, babe?" Beck said, then walked over to me and hugged mywaist. "Perfect, but don't we need to call and schedule something?" I askedconfused. "Nope, you can always do it Vegas style!" Robbie said, chuckling. I gave him aglare, "Just kidding""No, that would be the fasted way!" Andre said. We all agreed that February28th would be the day. Cat, Annaelyn, Liz and I all went dress shopping whileAndre, Beck, and Robbie went looking for the perfect Vegas Style WeddingChapel in LA. We went to the 99$ dress store, and since it was winter, all dresses were 66$.Cat grabbed millions of White dresses for me, and all of them were beautiful,but I didn't feel right in white. A lady came over to help us out. She lookedover at Liz, then back at me and said, "White means purity, you need a eggshell colored dress." Rage bubbled in my grabbed my hand and whispered, "calm down" I took deep breaths. Then I saw it. It was perfect! The dress was a mermaid fit. The dress was white then at the bottom it was embellished with tiny red designs and a red ribbon around the waist with a not-cheap-looking rhinestone. I loved it, and Cat seemed happy I wasn't in black. We went to the brides maids side and picked out a simple pink dress that had gemsat the bottom. After we bough our dresses, did it occur to me that Liz andAnnaelyn didn't have an outfit. We rushed over to Baby-Gap. We went to the back were all the baby dresseswere. Cat wanted Annaelyn and Liz to match. "Cat I don't think Liz would look good in pink." I argued with her."But shes a little girl! All little girls like pink!" she countered mystatement. "I didn't, I always liked Purple, and there isn't any purple here for Liz." Ijested my arm to all the dresses, "not even a blue one!" "What about yellow!" Cat pulled down a small, but Liz's size, dress. It camewith under-short, socks and a headband. She put it up against Liz, who was inher stroller, "See she looks so pretty!' Cat squeals. I couldn't argueanymore. Cat was right, Liz looked amazing in yellow. "Okay, you got me, its perfect for her!" "OH YAY!" with that, both Liz and Annaelyn giggled. Cat and I left the storewith that.

**That was entirely written by Xx-Channy-Seddie-Cailey-xX so please check her out! Thank you!**


End file.
